Otoko Ni Naru: Devenir un Homme
by Black Vision
Summary: Selon son grand-père, il ne manque qu'une chose à Byakuya pour être un homme à part entière: une femme. Il lui ordonne donc de se rendre dans une maison de courtisanes afin d'y trouver celle qui fera de lui un adulte aux yeux du Clan Kuchiki. Byakuya y rencontre alors celle qui deviendra son épouse...


**Otoko ni naru - **_**Devenir un homme**_

**Auteur **:Black Vision

**Disclaimer **:Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

**Rating** : M

**Beta** : Ero Usagi-san

**Note **: je viens de me rendre compte que ça faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais rien publié ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai eu le courage de recopier sur informatique un OS que j'ai écrit sur papier il y a quelques mois.

Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic Byakuya x Hisana, j'ai décidé de partager mon écrit même s'il reste quelques imperfections.

Un grand merci à Ero Usagi-san pour ses corrections et ses précieux conseils.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Otoko ni naru **

_**Devenir un homme**_

La vie de noble était faite de contraintes et cela, Kuchiki Byakuya le savait mieux que quiconque. Héritier de la prestigieuse famille Kuchiki et vice-capitaine de la sixième division, son quotidien était partagé entre honneur et devoir. Mais il ne restait pas moins un jeune homme curieux et impulsif malgré ses grands airs impérieux. Et à dix-sept ans **[1]**, il arrivait à l'âge où les garçons s'intéressaient aux femmes et aux plaisirs de la chair. Byakuya ne semblait pourtant pas tenté par cette perspective malgré son avance sur le reste : son parcours de shinigami était exemplaire, il avait de solides connaissances en littérature, en écriture et en poésie, sans compter sa capacité à comprendre toutes les subtilités de la gestion d'un clan. Son grand père considérait même qu'il était déjà prêt à prendre ses fonctions de chef de clan.

« Mais il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour être définitivement considéré comme un homme… » déclara Kuchiki Ginrei en portant à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé.

Byakuya lança un regard curieux à son grand-père et n'osa pas demander le « Quoi ? » qui le rendrait impoli.

« Une femme, ajouta l'homme en plantant son regard froid sur son petit-fils.

- Une femme ? » répéta Byakuya avec perplexité.

« Comment une femme pourrait-elle faire de moi un homme ? » demanda-t-il un peu bêtement. Mais à l'instant où il prononça ces paroles, il comprit où son grand-père voulait en venir. Un « Je vois » franchit les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que ses joues se colorèrent d'une légère teinte rosée.

« Comprends-tu Byakuya ? demanda Ginrei avec une certaine indulgence. Il n'est pas prévu que tu te maries avant quelques années mais il est important que le clan te considère comme un homme à part entière. Il se pourrait que tu sois obligé de me succéder plus tôt que prévu… »

Byakuya acquiesça légèrement. Il comprenait ce que son grand-père voulait dire : en tant que capitaine de division, il s'exposait aux dangers et son espérance de vie n'était pas prévisible.

« Tu te rendras ce soir à la Maison Miura et choisiras une de ses courtisanes pour une première rencontre, ordonna Ginrei.

- La Maison Miura de Yoshiwara **[2] **? demanda Byakuya, déconcerté par la requête de son grand-père.

- C'est l'un des établissements les plus réputés, expliqua le capitaine.

- Ce sont des prostituées, murmura le jeune homme qui, par respect pour son supérieur, masqua son indignation par un air embarrassé.

- Elles ne sont pas que cela, Byakuya. Tu dois faire la distinction entre les prostituées de bas-rang et les courtisanes de la Maison Miura qui sont très bien instruites et dont la rencontre ne se limitera pas qu'à un rapport physique…

- Mais…

- Tu iras là-bas et tu choisiras la courtisane qui te plaît le plus. Tu la rencontreras à trois reprises, coupa l'homme.

- Trois fois ? s'exclama Byakuya, incrédule.

- Ne crois pas que tu puisses posséder une courtisane dès la première rencontre ! Sinon, la famille Kuchiki sera réputée comme engendrant de très mauvais clients… » l'informa Ginrei en souriant légèrement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le soir même…_

Il était indécent pour un noble d'arriver à Yoshiwara à pied. C'était pour cela que Byakuya, était inconfortablement assis dans une chaise à porteurs, se cramponnant désespérément à la poutre centrale pour essayer de garder une certaine stabilité. Les extrémités de cette poutre étaient portées par deux serviteurs de la famille Kuchiki tandis qu'un troisième homme donnait des ordres. Des rideaux protégeaient le noble des regards extérieurs, ce qui n'était pas plus mal étant donné le lieu où il se rendait.

Durant le trajet, Byakuya était censé jeter un œil au Catalogue qui répertoriait les maisons de Yoshiwara et leurs habitantes pour se faire une idée de l'endroit dans lequel il s'apprêtait à entrer. Mais le jeune noble était bien trop occupé à s'accrocher à la chaise et à lutter contre la nausée que provoquaient tous ces balancements. Et puis, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de consigner le nom des femmes dans un catalogue. Cela lui donnait encore plus le sentiment d'être un homme ignoble qui avait besoin d'aller dans une prison pour avoir une femme. Pour Byakuya, Yoshiwara était comparable à une grande cage dorée où les femmes étaient réduites en esclavage sexuel. Bien évidemment, il n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose à son grand-père mais il allait à Yoshiwara avec un certain dégoût de lui-même.

« Nous sommes arrivés à la Grande Porte, nous devons continuer à pied, » indiqua le serviteur à Byakuya, qui venait de sortir la tête du palanquin, en montrant une pancarte avec la liste des règlements dont celui qui interdisait les chaises à porteurs – sauf pour les médecins des courtisanes.

« Je dois aussi laisser mon Zanpakuto… constata le noble en lisant lui-même le panneau.

- Les armes sont aussi un privilège de médecins dans ces lieux, Seigneur Kuchiki. »

_Désolé, Senbonzakura…_ songea Byakuya en défaisant l'arme de sa ceinture pour la remettre au gardien.

Tout en marchant, Byakuya priait intérieurement pour ne croiser aucun visage connu, le pire étant de rencontrer un autre shinigami. Le noble remercia tous les Kami qu'il connaissait quand ils arrivèrent devant la Maison Miura sans imprévu.

Les serviteurs restèrent à l'extérieur et seul Byakuya entra, immédiatement accueilli par les employés de la maison. Il retira ses sandales et fut invité à prendre un thé accompagné de sucreries raffinées. Le noble but le thé mais ne toucha pas aux douceurs.

Il fut soudainement anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec une femme car contrairement aux situations quotidiennes, il ne saurait que faire.

« Seigneur Kuchiki, voici nos courtisanes » annonça le propriétaire de la maison en faisant entrer l'une après l'autre les filles dans la pièce.

Elles s'assirent en face du noble et attendirent qu'il fasse son choix. Byakuya n'était pas du tout à l'aise mais son visage, comme toujours indifférent, cachait à merveille son trouble. Il prit son temps autant pour marquer sa supériorité sociale et financière que pour repousser le moment fatidique et jeta un regard sur les annotations rouges du Catalogue laissées par les clients précédents.

« Laquelle est Meika ? » demanda alors Byakuya.

Le propriétaire lui désigna une jeune femme fort élégante dans son kimono fleuri. Elle était jolie mais à vrai dire, toutes les femmes présentes ici l'étaient aussi.

« La note indique qu'elle joue du Koto. J'aime beaucoup cet instrument alors ce sera elle.

- Vous avez fait un excellent choix, Seigneur Kuchiki ! Comme Meika a des engagements ce soir, elle viendra vous rencontrer plus tard dans la soirée quand elle sera libre. » expliqua le patron d'un ton commerçant extrêmement mielleux.

« Vous pouvez patienter dans l'une de nos chambres, ajouta-t-il. Hisana, guide le Seigneur Kuchiki à l'étage. »

La prénommée Hisana s'avança dans la pièce et s'inclina respectueusement devant le noble. Bien qu'elle ne possédait pas la beauté fascinante des oiran **[3]** présentes dans le salon, la jeune fille se distinguait par sa douceur et sa fragilité apparentes.

Byakuya la suivit sans un mot à travers la maison jusque dans une chambre où était disposée une table basse. Le noble trouva la décoration plutôt sommaire et décevante pour quelqu'un de son rang et présenta un premier signe d'agacement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Seigneur Kuchiki ? demanda avec douceur Hisana en veillant à ne pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Je me demande si tous vos clients sont traités de la même manière ou si c'est seulement à cause de mon âge… répliqua froidement Byakuya en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le tatami.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Hisana en serrant son tablier de ses doigts frêles.

- Je ne suis pas stupide. "Des engagements" ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais attendre cette femme toute la nuit ! précisa-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

- Ne vous a-t-on pas expliqué le fonctionnement de cette maison ? demanda patiemment Hisana, plutôt amusée par les manières de ce jeune noble plus impétueux qu'il n'y paraissait, un léger sourire dissimulé par son visage incliné. Oh oui, des clients impatients, elle en voyait tous les jours…

- Bien sûr que si, répondit sèchement le noble. Trois rencontres, c'est bien de cela dont vous voulez parler ?

- Oui et les deux premières ne durent pas plus de quelques minutes. Il s'agit de faire connaissance avec la courtisane, expliqua Hisana.

- Comment est-il possible de faire connaissance en seulement quelques minutes ? questionna Byakuya légèrement désappointé, s'efforçant pourtant à ne pas paraître trop curieux.

- La plupart des clients se moquent bien des deux premières rencontres et ne songent qu'à la dernière… fit remarquer la jeune fille en riant légèrement devant la jeunesse et les bons sentiments du noble.

_Je dois donc attendre que cette Meika daigne me rendre visite… _songea Byakuya avec contrariété. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui faisait attendre les gens, pas l'inverse !

« Je vais vous apporter du thé.» prévint Hisana avant de quitter la pièce laissant le jeune homme ruminer son désarroi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Trois heures plus tard…_

« Alors, que pensez-vous de Dame Meika ? demanda timidement Hisana après que la courtisane soit partie.

- Elle est jolie, c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu apprendre en cinq minutes d'entrevue.» trancha Byakuya avec raideur.

Il se retint d'ajouter que cette femme ne valait pas le temps qu'il avait perdu à l'attendre. Il ne voulait pas salir la réputation du clan Kuchiki en étant un client odieux.

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, il me semble que la patience ne soit pas une de vos plus grandes qualités… constata la jeune fille en esquissant un doux sourire.

- Je ne peux que l'admettre, admit Byakuya. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour qu'on me fasse remarquer mes défauts, répliqua-t-il ensuite en lançant un regard noir à la domestique.

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse. » répondit machinalement Hisana en s'inclinant.

Le noble l'ignora et termina son thé lentement.

« Je suppose que j'aurais le droit au même cérémonial lorsque je reviendrai demain… »

- Demain soir aura lieu la seconde rencontre, confirma la jeune fille.

- Puis-je au moins espérer écouter le son de son instrument ou mieux encore : celui de sa voix ? » ironisa Byakuya d'un ton narquois à l'idée de subir une soirée comparable.

Le silence d'Hisana suffit à répondre à sa question. Ainsi donc, le lendemain serait identique à cette soirée détestable…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain soir, Byakuya arriva plus tard afin de s'épargner une trop longue attente. Mais la courtisane Meika n'était toujours pas disponible et le noble ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une forte antipathie pour cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas. C'était plutôt fâcheux car cette courtisane était censée être celle qui ferait de lui un homme.

« Bonsoir, Seigneur Kuchiki. » fit Hisana en entrant dans la même chambre que la veille, les mains chargées d'un plateau à thé.

Une fois la boisson préparée et servie, la jeune fille s'apprêta à partir mais Byakuya l'interpella :

« Pouvez-vous rester avec moi en attendant l'entrevue ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis qu'une simple domestique… répondit-elle avec embarras.

- Dites au propriétaire que je paierai le prix pour votre compagnie. » ajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme s'inclina et quitta la chambre pour demander à son patron ce qu'elle devait faire car c'était bien la première fois qu'on la demandait !

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un joli kimono vert pâle digne des plus grandes courtisanes.

Le patron de la maison avait dit à Hisana _« On ne tient pas compagnie à l'héritier Kuchiki vêtue d'un chiffon ! » _et lui avait ordonné de porter un vêtement de qualité.

Le noble ne fut pas insensible à la beauté simple de la jeune fille et l'invita à s'assoir près de lui.

« Avez-vous un talent particulier ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai bien peur que servir le thé soit la seule chose pour laquelle je sois douée, répondit-elle avec gêne, son regard mélancolique se posant avec grâce sur le tatami.

- Ne suivez-vous pas les enseignements des courtisanes ?

- Non, je ne suis ici que pour servir. La plupart des filles sont achetées dès l'âge de dix ans, mais moi, je suis arrivée l'année dernière… expliqua Hisana calmement.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? la questionna Byakuya, légèrement curieux de connaître la situation de cette si douce domestique.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire triste. Probablement une quinzaine d'années mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être quatorze ans comme seize… »

- Venez-vous du Rukongai ?

- Oui, d'Inuzuri, le 78ème district. Les gens qui m'ont recueillie là-bas ont fini par être obligés de me vendre car ils n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour m'entretenir… » expliqua-t-elle. Hisana n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de sa vie d'avant, probablement parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa petite sœur qu'elle avait abandonné des années plus tôt…

« Mais j'ai beaucoup de chance de vivre ici car on me traite bien. » s'empressa-t-elle d'assurer pour ne pas susciter la pitié du noble.

Cependant, Byakuya n'était pas le genre de personne à éprouver de la compassion pour quelqu'un car il avait été élevé dans un univers doré où on lui avait appris à se sentir indifférent à la misère.

« Quelles sont vos occupations, Seigneur Kuchiki ? demanda poliment Hisana pour entamer une nouvelle discussion après un silence pesant.

- Je suis vice-capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13, expliqua-t-il non sans éprouver une certaine fierté quand il vit l'air impressionné de la jeune fille.

- Si j'avais eu de l'énergie spirituelle, j'aurais bien aimé être shinigami. Mais mon corps et mon âme sont bien trop faibles. » avoua-t-elle.

Byakuya ne répondit pas car il savait que la jeune femme disait vrai. Elle n'avait aucune force physique et encore moins spirituelle. Même les plateaux de thé qu'elle portait si souvent paraissaient être trop lourds pour elle.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à discuter de tout et de rien et le noble s'étonna de trouver la jeune fille de plus en plus intéressante au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait. Hisana n'était pas non plus indifférente face à ce shinigami au beau visage froid qui laissait pourtant deviner sa jeunesse, ainsi qu'une certaine candeur et impétuosité, de temps en temps, contrastant avec le maintient qu'il s'appliquait à afficher sur ses traits et trahissant sa nature profonde.

Tous deux furent déçus de l'arrivée de la courtisane et désormais plus que jamais, Byakuya n'avait plus envie de passer sa première nuit avec elle. Il ne cessait de penser à la douce Hisana, à ces grands yeux violets et à son corps fragile.

La seconde entrevue avec Meika fut aussi courte et ennuyeuse que la précédente mais Byakuya s'en moquait car cette femme ne l'intéressait plus. Le lendemain, il ne voulait pas retourner à Yoshiwara et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il ressentait une vive appréhension à l'approche de cette nuit fatidique où il deviendrait un homme aux yeux de sa famille. Était-il forcé d'affirmer sa virilité en possédant une femme ? Et d'autant plus une femme qui avait connu plein d'hommes avant lui et que l'on payait pour ça ? Devait-il prendre le risque que cette courtisane impétueuse et hautaine puisse rire de son inexpérience ? Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, son grand-père lui avait imposé cela et comme pour tout le reste, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta pour la dernière rencontre, affichant toute sa superbe, fier, la tête haute dans ses vêtements d'apparat et sur le visage l'expression hautaine due à son rang. Ce soir, il serait l'héritier Kuchiki, vice-capitaine de la sixième division et non un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui s'apprêtait à perdre sa virginité contre son gré.

« Seigneur Kuchiki ? appela Hisana en entrant timidement dans la pièce. Pardonnez-moi, on m'a demandé de vous dire que Dame Meika ne pouvait pas vous recevoir ce soir… » Elle se sentait bizarrement à la fois gênée et soulagée pour le jeune noble.

« Elle est indisposée… » expliqua la jeune fille avec une légère crainte. Elle garda pour elle les propos exacts de la courtisane qui s'était dite soulagée que la nature se manifeste ce soir pour lui épargner la visite d'un enfant ne sachant pas encore jouer avec son propre jouet…

« Il faudra revenir un autre soir, conclut-elle.

- Non, ce sera ce soir. L'entrevue est déjà payée. Faites venir une autre courtisane.» risqua-t-il rudement même s'il s'attendait déjà au refus. Il ne voulait plus remettre les pieds dans cet endroit et de ce fait, décaler le rendez-vous lui paraissait inconcevable.

« C'est impossible, toutes les courtisanes de la maison ont des engagements ce soir, répondit-elle en commençant à s'affoler.

- Voilà qui est fâcheux… » déclara le noble. Hisana fut pourtant persuadée que le jeune homme avait souri et fut inexplicablement soulagée.

Effectivement, Byakuya était ravi de la situation. Il pouvait désormais jouer le client mécontent et quitter la maison sans toucher à une courtisane. Son grand-père ne pourrait que constater que la faute ne venait pas de lui mais de la Maison Miura ! Ainsi, il laisserait Byakuya tranquille pendant un moment.

« Seigneur Kuchiki, veuillez nous pardonner ! » s'excusa le patron en entrant brusquement dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla et s'inclina bien bas, son front touchait presque le tatami.

« Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller, répondit Byakuya en feignant la contrariété.

- S'il vous plait, revenez un autre soir. Et en dédommagement, Hisana passera cette nuit avec vous, proposa l'homme.

- Pardon ? » s'exclama Byakuya en haussant les sourcils. Il regarda discrètement Hisana qui avait l'air d'être aussi surprise que lui.

« Vous utilisez vos servantes pour pallier aux manquements de vos courtisanes ? » accusa-t-il avec une extrême froideur, souffrant subitement du peu de cas que l'on faisait de la jeune fille bien plus que du manquement qui lui était dû à lui et à son rang.

« Oh, bien sûr que non ! C'est la première fois car vous êtes un bon client et qu'il me semblait que vous trouviez quelques plaisirs en sa compagnie ! De plus je peux vous assurer qu'Hisana est aussi pure qu'une fleur qui vient d'éclore… »

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de considérer la proposition même si cela faisait de lui un homme répugnant. En temps normal, il aurait immédiatement refusé mais là, il avait le choix entre perdre sa virginité avec une courtisane expérimentée ou avec une jeune fille aussi maladroite que lui. Dans tous les cas, il serait forcé de passer une nuit avec une femme pour "devenir" un homme alors autant le faire avec une jeune fille de son âge qu'il trouvait jolie, pleine de charmes et pas intimidante comme ces femmes matures et dédaigneuses.

« Cela me semble être un marché honnête. » jugea Byakuya en évitant délibérément le regard d'Hisana. Il se doutait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas être enchantée d'être l'objet d'une transaction comme celle-ci et se jura d'être correct avec elle.

L'homme fut soulagé et envoya immédiatement Hisana prendre un bain et mettre des vêtements plus appropriés. Resté seul, Byakuya n'avait rien perdu de cette anxiété, à laquelle venait s'ajouter maintenant la culpabilité envers la paisible Hisana. Il ne prêta aucune attention au domestique venu installer un large futon sur le tatami et mit un certain temps à réagir au retour d'Hisana, magnifique dans un kimono pourpre brodé de papillons de toutes les couleurs.

Hisana ne paraissait pas à l'aise dans la soie, mais bien plus que la gêne ou que la peur à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer et pour lequel elle n'était absolument pas préparée, c'était surtout l'incompréhension qui se peignait sur les traits de son visage. Elle devait probablement se demander comment l'agréable jeune homme avec qui elle avait pris plaisir à discuter en était arrivé à négocier sa virginité en quelques instants. C'est ce que devina Byakuya en regardant l'expression profondément mélancolique de la jeune fille qui s'obstinait à garder ses yeux rivés sur le futon déplié.

« Vous me détestez… constata amèrement Byakuya bien que le ton employé parut plus proche de l'indifférence.

- Non, mais je me demande pourquoi vous ne voulez pas simplement attendre que Dame Meika ne soit plus indisposée ? » répondit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune noble.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument cette nuit avec n'importe qui ? » questionna-t-elle subitement, comme si elle avait attendu ce signal pour décrire le fond de ses pensées avec cette sincérité étonnante.

« Je vous répugne tant que cela ? demanda Byakuya.

- Non, répondit-elle franchement en regardant le noble. Mais je ne comprends pas qu'un jeune homme de votre rang puisse accepter un tel dédommagement. Je suis indigne de vous et de plus, totalement inexpérimentée. Comment pourrais-je vous satisfaire ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux pour vous d'attendre quelques jours avant de goûter au délice d'un plat fin plutôt que de soulager votre faim avec un mets de moins bonne qualité ? »

Byakuya fut surpris que la jeune domestique puisse avoir un niveau de langue aussi élevé. Elle parlait dans un japonais très soutenu et semblait capable de jouer avec les mots. Cela vint s'ajouter à la liste des choses que Byakuya appréciait chez elle. Il songea même un instant qu'elle possédait des qualités indispensables à une épouse Kuchiki comme l'avait défini tant de fois les enseignements qu'il avait reçus.

« Mon palais n'a jamais encore connu ces délices et il est inquiétant de songer que mes papilles novices ne puissent apprécier à sa juste valeur le goût d'une cuisine parfaitement assaisonnée. Sans doute, je préfère découvrir les vraies saveurs d'un aliment avant qu'on ne le transforme en quelque chose de trop délicieux pour être naturel» laissa échapper Byakuya en ne masquant pas sa sincérité ni la vérité qui se cachait dans cet aveu détourné. Hisana trouva confirmé ce qu'elle avait déjà pressenti mais cela ne soulagea point ses doutes.

« Mais si vous êtes déçu par cet aliment, ne risquerez-vous pas de ne plus avoir envie de découvrir le reste des plats ? Je serais punie si cela arrivait… murmura-t-elle.

- Comment pourrais-je être déçu alors que je ne connais pas ce qui est bon ? » demanda le noble en esquissant l'un de ses très rares sourires. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et détourna son regard.

« Je ne permettrai pas qu'on vous punisse. Et je crains que vous soyez plus à plaindre que moi en vue de ce qui sera sans doute une piètre performance de ma part. » ajouta Byakuya qui pour une des premières fois de sa vie avait perdu toute sa morgue et connaissait humilité.

Mais la franchise du noble fut pour Hisana tout aussi déconcertante que le sourire qu'il avait laissé flotter sur ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Mon palais n'a pas non plus été éduqué pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non. Mais je crois qu'une jeune fille a bien plus envie de goûter un plat qui paraît appétissant que d'être forcée d'avaler un aliment peu engageant » dit-elle en riant. Elle se couvrit la bouche pour tenter masquer son éclat avec politesse. L'ambiance sembla se détendre d'un coup et le rire délicat d'Hisana en était sûrement la principale raison.

« Dois-je me considérer comme un plat appétissant ? » le noble haussa les sourcils en ne sachant comment réagir. Peut-être se moquait-elle ouvertement de lui ?

« Je n'en suis pas sûre mais vous êtes pour le moment celui qui s'en rapproche le plus. Vous êtes loin d'être un homme turpide et vous ne paraissez pas brutal. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit vous ce soir plutôt qu'un autre demain… » précisa-t-elle en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa alors qu'Hisana s'approchait de Byakuya pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le noble savait qu'il devait être celui qui ferait le premier pas mais était-ce réellement ce que voulait Hisana ? Ces paroles n'étaient-elles pas uniquement la conséquence d'une obligation ? Après tout, elle vivait dans une maison de courtisanes, elle savait sans doute ce qu'il fallait dire à un homme pour le séduire… Mais quand il regarda la jeune fille, il ne put croire qu'elle était capable de si bien mentir elle dégageait bien trop d'innocence et de pureté pour cela.

Et malgré qu'il soit obligé de reconnaître qu'il ressentait une forte attirance pour Hisana, il ne souhaitait pas la forcer d'une vile manière...

Comme si elle comprenait les doutes du noble, Hisana avança ses mains tremblantes vers lui et effleura les kenseikan avant de les faire glisser pour libérer ses cheveux. Prenant cela pour une invitation, Byakuya frôla timidement le visage de la jeune fille du bout de ses doigts comme s'il craignait de souiller la porcelaine de sa peau. Il se rapprocha ensuite et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut leur premier baiser et bien qu'hésitant, sa saveur était douce et agréable.

Curieux des nouvelles sensations qui envahissaient leur corps, les deux jeunes gens se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs mains se joignirent timidement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya ressentait un réel désir pour une femme. Il était à la fois impatient et totalement bouleversé par ces sentiments qu'il pensait pourtant éphémères.

Byakuya avança ses mains peu assurées vers le dos de la jeune femme pour dénouer lentement le obi de son kimono. Hisana sursauta lorsque le noble écarta son vêtement pour révéler ses formes qui n'étaient plus celles d'une enfant mais pas encore tout à fait celles d'une femme. Byakuya sentit qu'elle craignait la suite des évènements et pour la rassurer, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Arrêtez-moi si je vais trop vite… » dit-il en défaisant son kosode qu'il posa délicatement sur le tatami.

C'était la première fois qu'Hisana voyait un homme aussi dévêtu ! Son regard s'attarda pourtant sur les muscles fins et façonnés par les entrainements quotidiens et elle se mit à imaginer la puissance que pourrait avoir ce corps contre le sien. Confuse de songer à cela, elle rougit avec violence.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais vu d'hommes nus. » devina sans peine Byakuya en se saisissant de la main d'Hisana qu'il plaça sur son buste. La jeune fille fit glisser ses doigts maladroits sur les muscles, parcourant doucement le torse et envoyant de délicieux frissons au noble. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur la poitrine à moitié dévoilée avec l'envie indécente de la toucher et la dévorer de baisers.

Comprenant le désir de Byakuya, Hisana se saisit à son tour de sa main et l'incita à la toucher. Elle lui donnait ainsi son consentement et exprimait son désir naissant. Byakuya la caressa avec tendresse et sans avidité apparente. Il se contenta de découvrir les formes agréables de la jeune fille et de sentir son propre corps réagir face au désir qui ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il se rapprocha d'Hisana et fit glisser son kimono le long de ses épaules pour exposer complètement le haut de son corps. Il la serra ensuite tout contre lui et fut grisé par la chaleur qui traversait sa peau. Il passa ses mains sur son dos jusqu'aux hanches et les caressa avec un peu plus d'insistance. Un long frisson fit trembler la jeune fille dans les bras du noble et elle posa son front contre son épaule. D'une main douce, Byakuya leva le visage vers lui et l'embrassa avec une passion plus marquée.

« N'ayez pas peur. » murmura-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres alors qu'il posa la main d'Hisana sur le renflement de son hakama.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais de déplaça pas sa main, constatant ainsi le désir de l'homme. Elle tira alors lentement sur le nœud qui maintenait le hakama fermé, d'abord craintivement mais au fur et à mesure que le tissu glissait, elle s'enhardissait, finissant par dévoiler ainsi le sexe de son amant. Étrangement, elle ne ressentait plus la gêne à cet instant-là. Elle était seulement curieuse et désireuse de connaitre les sensations qui feraient d'elle une femme. L'enfant en elle disparaissait au fur et à mesure que son attirance pour cet homme grandissait. Elle caressa lentement le noble qui ferma les yeux sous le contact exquis qu'elle lui offrait.

Byakuya les débarrassa assez maladroitement de leurs derniers vêtements et allongea précautionneusement la jeune fille sur le futon avant de s'étendre à ses côtés. Il cajola ensuite encore un long moment son corps qui se tendait sous le désir et finit par arracher un léger gémissement à Hisana qui semblait perdre petit à petit son souffle. Les mains du noble s'attardèrent alors sur sa poitrine avant de descendre plus en avant vers son ventre et son entrejambe…

Il remonta ensuite ses doigts humides sur ses hanches, frustrant légèrement la jeune femme après les attentions dont elle venait d'être l'objet. Mais cette dernière prit à son tour l'initiative d'explorer le corps du jeune homme.

Elle s'attarda elle aussi sur le sexe, plus tendu que jamais, qui cette fois-ci ne l'impressionnait plus. Elle sentit l'homme se crisper : il tentait de garder le contrôle pour ne pas laisser le plaisir l'emporter trop tôt et saisit la main bienfaitrice pour faire cesser les caresses bien trop agréables. Il s'étendit ensuite sur la jeune femme, la couvrit de baisers tendres et de caresses de plus en plus appuyées et quand elle fut prête, il entra en elle avec douceur et prudence.

Mais malgré ses efforts, Hisana ressentit une vive douleur au premier coup de bassin. Persuadé d'avoir mal fait les choses, Byakuya eut un mouvement de recul que la jeune femme stoppa en le maintenant par la taille contre elle, en elle... Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire rassurant et l'embrassa avec une légère avidité.

D'elle-même, elle ondula les hanches pour inciter le noble à reprendre car elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter sur une simple douleur qu'elle savait être normale. Le noble n'était pas aussi malhabile qu'il le pensait et il reprit confiance au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme manifestait le plaisir qu'elle prenait dans cet échange.

Hisana ne ressentait plus la souffrance, juste la chaleur de ce corps étranger contre et en elle. C'était nouveau, surprenant mais aussi étrangement agréable. Elle observa le visage du noble qui avait perdu toute l'austérité de leur première rencontre.

Il était magnifique avec ses yeux gris plus expressifs que jamais et sa bouche entrouverte prête à laisser échapper un cri de plaisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit chanceuse, non seulement de donner sa virginité à un tel homme mais aussi de recevoir la sienne en échange. Oui, ils donnaient autant qu'ils prenaient : ils se donnaient, simplement, l'un à l'autre et se découvraient un appétit particulier pour ce met exquis et novateur. C'était la chance qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer et de vivre ce moment…

Ce fut sur cette pensée commune qu'ils atteignirent tous deux le point culminant de leur plaisir dans un léger gémissement, maîtrisé par la pudeur. Après un dernier baiser plein de tendresse, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, parfaitement blottis, convaincus que quelque chose avait changé en eux. Et quelque chose avait bel et bien changé : ils étaient indubitablement tombés amoureux.

« Repartez avec moi demain. » déclara Byakuya en recouvrant les épaules de la jeune femme avec son kimono pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

« C'est l'impulsion du moment qui vous fait dire cela, Seigneur Kuchiki. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il y avait probablement une part de vrai dans ce qu'elle disait. Byakuya s'était souvent montré impulsif par le passé mais cette fois-ci, il mesurait toutes les conséquences de ses paroles et était prêt à les assumer, même s'il devait avoir le clan entier contre lui.

« Sans doute… Mais je voudrais vraiment que vous deveniez mon épouse…

- Une fille de rien comme moi ne peut être l'épouse d'un noble. Vous le savez parfaitement, répondit Hisana avec patience et raison bien que son cœur, follement emballé à la suite de cette proposition, battait furieusement.

- Je le sais. Mais je me moque de ce qu'on peut penser. On m'a toujours dit ce que je devais faire et comment le faire. Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'agir pour moi-même, de ce fait, je n'ai jamais rien désiré jusqu'à maintenant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai la sensation que je peux faire quelque chose qui changera mon existence déjà toute tracée, quelque chose qui me donne l'espoir d'être un jour heureux sans n'être que cantonné au pâle rôle docile et attendu par mon clan. Et c'est vous, Hisana, qui m'inspirez tout cela… avoua le noble qui haletait presque, faute d'avoir repris son souffle durant cette folle tirade.

- Je ne veux pas être l'objet d'une discorde entre vous et votre clan, Seigneur Kuchiki. » assura Hisana, la voix tremblante. Elle avait beaucoup de peine, non pas pour elle mais pour ce jeune noble. Ses paroles l'avaient touchée car empreintes de solitude et de tristesse. Malgré la fortune qu'il possédait, sa place dans les armées de la Cour et son rang dans la noblesse, la jeune femme comprit alors qu'il n'était pas heureux et que finalement, tous les deux n'étaient pas si différents.

« Ne vous tourmentez pas avec cela. Je prendrai soin de vous et vous offrirai tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

La jeune femme eut un sourire mélancolique. Tout l'argent du noble ne pourrait lui offrir ce qui lui manquait : sa petite sœur perdue.

« Il y a des choses que vous ne pourrez m'offrir… lui fit-elle remarquer dans un murmure.

- Dans ce cas, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous rendre heureuse…

- Serait-ce une promesse, Seigneur Kuchiki ? demanda Hisana en se redressant pour regarder le jeune homme.

- C'est une promesse, Dame Hisana. » lui répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

Hisana lui sourit pleinement même si elle ne croyait pas en cet engagement. Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Byakuya car même si elle ne le connaissait que très peu, ne lui avait-elle pas déjà accordé toute sa confiance ? De plus, elle sentait bien que les paroles du jeune homme n'étaient pas juste des mots prononcés par caprice après que ses sens aient été échauffés par la découverte nouvelle du plaisir. Non il était sincère et cela l'émouvait beaucoup.

Mais une fille comme elle ne pouvait quitter Yoshiwara de sa propre volonté car sa liberté ne lui appartenait pas. Cependant, elle voulait y croire, juste pour cette nuit, dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle chérissait déjà et ce sûrement pour l'éternité, pour le doux rêve qu'il lui permettait de caresser quelques instants. Car oui, elle voulait croire à cette douce folie qu'il lui proposait. Elle voulait croire à ces mots plein d'espoir et de possible. Elle voulait croire qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui et qu'ensemble ils retrouveraient sa sœur pour lui offrir une belle vie à l'abri des besoins. Elle voulait croire qu'elle saurait enfin ce qu'était le bonheur de vivre, tout simplement…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Emmener Hisana ? » répéta le propriétaire de la maison Miura en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux tant il était surpris par la soudaine requête du jeune héritier Kuchiki. « C'est impossible, mon seigneur ! Elle n'a pas encore fini de rembourser sa valeur d'achat… » expliqua-t-il ensuite en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Combien ? » demanda Byakuya avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

Quelque peu étonné de la détermination du jeune homme, le patron hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Ce n'est pas une question de prix…

- Peut-être préférez-vous que tout Yoshiwara sache que la Maison Miura n'a pas été en mesure de respecter ses engagements avec l'héritier Kuchiki et lui a donné une domestique en remplacement ? Votre réputation ne sera plus aussi prestigieuse, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Byakuya en plantant son regard froid dans celui tout penaud du propriétaire.

- Et bien, fit mine d'hésiter l'homme. Il faut aussi prendre en compte son entretien, la nourriture et les vêtements et aussi son remplacement si elle venait à partir… Cela pourrait monter plus haut que son prix d'achat… »

Sur un morceau de papier vierge, l'homme fit un bref calcul et le replia quand l'encre fut sèche. Il tendit le papier au noble qui l'ouvrit en tâchant de ne pas montrer son impatience.

« Voilà son prix, en plus de votre silence sur cette affaire, précisa-t-il lorsque Byakuya regarda le contenu du papier.

- Il me semble que c'est honnête. Bien évidemment, elle emportera avec elle les deux kimonos qu'elle portait lors de nos entrevues… » conclut le noble. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à son domestique de poser une bourse pleine de pièces sur la table et se leva.

Quand l'accord fut définitivement officialisé par la signature d'une autorisation de sortie de Yoshiwara, seul document permettant à une femme de partir, le couple quitta la maison Miura.

Il était bien évidemment hors de question de s'exhiber en rompant les codes ainsi, Hisana marchait quelques mètres derrière l'héritier, escortée par l'un des domestiques qui tenait une ombrelle pour la protéger du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Le noble avançait avec la fierté de son rang mais personne ne lui prêta vraiment attention pour la simple raison que personne ne connaissait la fille qui quittait Yoshiwara. Hisana n'était pas l'une de ces célèbres courtisanes dont le rachat montait à des prix exorbitants, bien au contraire. En fait elle était même une exception et si le jeune noble tenait sa promesse jusqu'au bout, sa notoriété dépasserait celles des plus grandes oiran. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'une simple domestique qui parcourait librement pour la première et dernière fois le quartier des plaisirs. Car Byakuya l'avait véritablement affranchie.

Après que ce dernier ait récupéré son Zanpakuto à l'entrée du quartier, ils quittèrent définitivement les lieux. Hisana ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois la Grande Porte avant de monter dans l'une des chaises à porteurs qui l'emmènerait vers sa nouvelle vie. Malgré la joie de partir, une peur tenace s'installa en elle. Et si les sentiments du Seigneur Kuchiki n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'elle le pensait et qu'il finissait par se lasser d'elle ? Finirait-elle dans une tout autre sorte de prison, condamnée à être la concubine honteuse et délaissée d'un riche homme, sujet tabou dans le clan et pâle ombre errante recluse entre ses murs ?

Mais alors qu'elle regardait le dos de celui qu'elle aimait - car elle le savait maintenant, elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse - Byakuya se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main avec une douceur toute particulière dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire un amour sincère, aussi profond que soudain. Elle se sentit alors confiante en son avenir, le cœur gonflé de joie et assuré de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, elle sut qu'elle serait heureuse loin, très loin de Yoshiwara...

FIN

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[1]** Je préfère garder l'âge physique même chez les shinigami, je trouve que ça permet de mieux situer.

**[2]** Le cadre est Yoshiwara qui était le quartier de plaisir d'Edo (1600-1868) mais j'ai décidé d'inclure aussi un quartier du même nom à la Soul Society, car je n'imaginais pas un autre nom pour ce quartier. Et puis je trouve la Soul Society comparable à la ville d'Edo sur pas mal de points alors je pense que ça peut être cohérent. La Maison Miura existait aussi à l'époque, j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible à ce qui se faisait dans les maisons de courtisanes.

**[3]** Les oiran étaient le titre donné aux prostituées de haut-rang, équivalent à la position de courtisanes. Il faut les distinguer des geisha qui constituaient une caste vivant d'un autre service. Les oiran se reconnaissaient par leur obi noué sur le ventre et leur getta haut perché. Il existait une distinction supplémentaire chez les oiran : la notion de tayu si une oiran savait pratiquer les arts et était formée aux jeux de l'esprit, elle prenait le statut de tayu, qui pouvait alors être facilement confondu avec une dame de la noblesse. Meika serait donc plutôt une tayu.


End file.
